fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CQPC01
is the first episode of the season Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! which was aired on February 24, 2018. This episode focused on Sekiei Kemutai transforming into a Pretty Cure for the first time. Transcript :Note: The transcript is writing in PT-BR, because Smoky97 is too lazy for translate "Kemutai! Acorda! Nós vamos nos mudar hoje, ou você esqueceu?" - Kemui gritou enquanto subia as escadas. Kemutai estava dormindo até tarde como de costume, quando Kemui abriu a porta do quarto dela, ele removeu o lençol que estava cobrindo ela fazendo fortes raios solares bater em sua face, certamente Kemutai iria acordar, mas ela foi mais forte e colocou o travisseiro na cara. Kemui removeu o travisseiro da cara dela fazendo com que a face babada e sonolenta de Kemutai fosse revelada. Kemutai tentou pegar o travisseiro de volta mas Kemutai facilmente afastou o objeto do alcance dela. "Kemui...me devolve isso, porque eu preciso dormir..." - Kemutai disse parecendo com um zumbi. Kemui bateu com o travisseiro na cara de Kemutai fazendo ela acordar de vez. Kemui lembrou Kemutai que hoje era o dia que eles iriam se mudar para Tsukihara, Kemutai finalmente se levantou e foi tomar o seu café da manhã. Durante o café, Kemui perguntou se ela estava ansiosa para voltar pra Tsukihara e Kemutai apenas mordeu uma bolacha Creme Cracker e rudemente respondeu que não. Kemui diz que ela sempre fica assim quando acordar. -OPENING- "Obrigado pela carona, senhor Taxista" - Kemui Chegando em Tsukihara, Kemui e Kemutai saem do Táxi que estacionou ao lado da Quartz Mangás. Eles dois são recebidos por Zakuro e Atsumi, depois de uma rápida conversa com seus pais, Kemutai repara que Aidama não estava em casa e Atsumi diz que ela está viajando e volta daqui a um dia. Eles entram em casa e Zakuro diz para Kemutai ir guardar as suas coisas, ela obedece e vai até seu quarto. Kemutai olha pela janela e vê uma humilde lojinha de doces que abriu recentemente, ela decidiu fazer uma rápida visita até lá e encontrou uma jovem menina da idade dela que se chamava Kida Kiyomi. "E aí! O meu nome é Sekiei Kemutai" - Kemutai disse alegremente e a Kiyomi disse o seu nome timidamente. Kemutai disse que era uma lojinha bonita e perguntou quando eles iriam abrir, Kiyomi respondeu que eles iriam abrir quando terminarem de arrumar tudo, Kemutai perguntou se ela poderia experimentar um doce e Kiyomi disse que não via por que não e elas entraram na loja. A mãe de Kiyomi apareceu e comprimentou Kemutai. Kiyomi perguntou se ela poderia dar uma prova de algum doce da loja e a mãe de Kiyomi respondeu que sim e que Kemutai poderia ser a primeira a provar o novo doce que eles fizeram. Kemutai se apaixonou pelo doce e a mãe de Kiyomi disse que fica muito agradecida pelo elogio e deu uma sacola com vários doces para ela, como uma forma de boas-vindas, já que Kemutai mencionou que ela havia recentemente chegado em Tsukihara. "Kemutai! Vamos comprar o seu uniforme que você tem aula hoje" - Atsumi chamou Kemutai que se despediu de Kiyomi e sua mãe e foi correndo de volta pra casa. Kemutai e Atsumi foram comprar o uniforme em uma loja que era levava quinze minutos de viajem a pé. Atsumi deu a vestimenta para Kemutai experimentar e ela (Kemutai) não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o resultado, pois era muito cor-de-rosa. Atsumi então perguntou o que ela quer vestir e Kemutai colocou o uniforme masculino e disse que estava feliz com essa roupa. Atsumi mandou Kemutai colocar pelo menos uma saia e Kemutai logo pergunta se a saia pode ser vermelha e se ela pode pelo menos colocar um short por baixo da saia. Atsumi permitiu e elas voltaram para casa com o traje em mãos. "Hiyamura...parece legal." - Kemutai Depois de um Time Skip para quando Kemutai já estava na escola, e também estava acompanhada de Kemui. Kemutai avistou Kiyomi e foi correndo para ela e as duas começaram a conversar. Kemui ficou confuso com isso e apenas entrou na escola. Chegando a sala de aula, Kemutai se apresentou e quando ela percebeu que não tinha acentos disponíveis na fileira da frente, então ela decidiu pegar uma mesa e arredar para frente, toda sala estranhou o ato de Kemutai e alguns perguntaram se ela estava doida. Quando a professora voltou para sala - pois ela não estava presente - e pediu para Kemutai se apresentar, os alunos disseram que ela já tinha feito isso e a professora começou a dar aula. Várias imagens do primeiro dia de aula de Kemutai foram mostradas. "Não se preocupe senhor Sange, minhas mercadorias são de melhor qualidade!" - Kodokuro disse. Sange diz que ele se divertiu muito destruindo o Moon Realm e perguntou se existe algum outro lugar que ele possa destruir, Kodokuro pensou um pouco e se lembrou da Terra, Sange disse que parecia interessante e perguntou como era lá. Kodokuro o mostrou um holograma da Terra enquanto a descrevia, Sange disse que gostaria de fazer um pequeno ataque lá, apenas de teste. Kodokuro disse que iria ver isso e deu para a sua filha - Opheria - um amuleto que continha o poder de criar Naiyas. Ele a ensinou como criar um desses e depois a mandou para a qualquer lugar na Terra. "Na mosca" - Kemutai depois de ter acertado um tiro Depois da aula e voltando pra casa, Kemutai disse que queria ir sozinha para casa, Kemui perguntou se ela tinha certeza e Kemutai confirmou. Kemui e Kiyomi se despediram de Kemutai e pediram para ela tomar cuidado. Ela tomou um caminho diferente do que Kiyomi e seu irmão haviam tomado. Andando por aí, se encontrou com Opheria que estava encima de um monstro enorme de origem desconhecida. Opheria estava com um leãozinho marrom na mão. Kemutai jogou uma pedra na mão de Opheria, fazendo-a soltar o leão e Kemutai o pegou. O leão agradece a ela e se apresenta como Quartz, Kemutai se apresenta e eles começam a conversar um pouco. Opheria faz o monstro os seguir e atacá-los. Kemutai foge e Opheria continua seguindo-os, Quartz pergunta se ela não vai lutar contra o monstro e ela pergunta se ele estava louco. Quartzo usa seus poderes para fazer brilhar seu colar e lhe dá um Starly Line, para ver se eles têm alguma chance de sobreviver. Depois de se transformar em Cure Smoky, o episódio acaba. Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Episodes Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:SQPC